All I Do Is Win
by Naley2303B
Summary: When her brother returns after being gone for 3 years without any contact Haley has a hard time with him being home. Will the friend he brought with him help change her mind? Or will her heart get involved and end up hurting again? Naley


**OK so I read a story kinda like this and it gave me a good Idea. BUT I AM NOT STEALING it because that would be mean. Anyways I have been writing for my other stories so expect to see those up soon. Live in nurse will probably be the first one up. So here is the new story I hope you like it.**

* * *

" Are you ready for the party tonight?" Brooke asked her best friend.

" Yeah of course. When am I not?" Haley replied. " Oh Brooke there is another customer I have to go. Why don't you come over to my house at eight to get ready ok. Bye Brooke." Haley said into the phone and then hung it up.

" Take a seat anywhere." Haley said to the customer. He was tall with raven black hair. For some reason he looked very out of place to Haley. She could tell he wasn't from around here.

The guy walked up to the counter and took a seat at one of the stools.

" Hi. What can I get for you?"

" Can I have two cheeseburgers with fries and Cokes to go please." He asked. ' Wow he has a sexy voice' Haley thought to herself.

" Yup. Coming right up." Haley told him and then disappeared into the back for a moment and then reappeared. " That will be just a few minutes. So if you don't mind me asking what are you doing in Tree Hill?"

" My friend and I are coming to just spend the last summer before college away from home. Plus he is visiting someone down here. That's how I knew to come here he said they have great food." He told her. She was about to reply but there was a bell signaling that the food was done. She disappeared into the back and reappeared with two bags.

" That comes to fifteen dollars." Haley told him. He handed her a twenty and started to walk away. " Wait your change." Haley said holding it out to him.

" Keep it." He said with a wink.

Haley finished her shift and closed up the Café and went home. When she reached her house she pulled her dark grey convertible mustang into the drive way and noticed a light on in the house. ' Hmm I must have left it on' she thought. When she walked to the door and put her key in she noticed it was unlocked. When she got in the house she pulled out her cell phone and the bat she keeps down there. She walked up the stairs and as she neared a room there was a noise. Her hands were so shaky she dropped the phone and the bat. She slowly opened the door and when she did she saw someone putting stuff in the dresser. She screamed which caused the person to scream.

" You're the girl from the café what the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

" I live here what the hell are you doing here. No Get Out." She yelled at him.

" Is everything ok? I heard yelling. Oh Haley you're here." Someone said behind her. When she turned her eyes bugged out in shock which then soon turned into anger.

" What the hell are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me. You should have called before you came. I would have stayed at a friend's house." Haley said shoving past him.

" If I called you wouldn't have answered." He said following her down the hallway.

" That alone should tell you that no one wants you here." Haley said picking up the bat and the phone where she dropped them moments ago.

" Hey Luke I thought you said it was ok for us to stay here?" The boy asked.

" It is ok." Lucas replied sitting down on the couch.

" No its not." Haley yelled from the kitchen.

" Yes it is. The bitch doesn't own the house so it really doesn't matter what the hell she says." Lucas told the concerned boy.

" Well I actually live here so it does matter. So asshole you and whoever you are can leave." She yelled pointing at the boy and then the door.

" Oh I'm Nathan." He told her.

" Oh that's just fantastic I don't care. Why are you here Lucas?" Haley asked crossing her arms over her chest.

" Well it is my last summer before college so I brought a friend down to relax and have fun and now well here we are." Lucas said with a smirk.

" Of course you had to.." Haley was cut off by yelling.

" Tutor slut." Brooked yelled walking into the house. " Who are you yelling at?" she questioned walking into the living room. Then she looked at Luke. " OHMYGOD. Tutorgirl. Lucas James is in your living room. With his hottie acting friends. Haley you cant be yelling at them." Brooke said eyes still locked on Lucas.

" Why not? He is my brother after all."

" Twins actually." Lucas added.

" You have a sister?" " You have a brother?" Nathan and Brooke asked at the same time.

" This is your brother? When you aid you didn't live together I thought you meant he was your step brother and he lived with his biological dad. But not Lucas James. OhMyGod we should take him to the party and show him off." Brooke exclaimed.

" Oh NO NO NO NO this jack ass is not coming to the party." Haley practically yelled.

" Since when do you go to parties? And don't you usually have dance on Wednesday?" Lucas asked her.

" One. I quit. And Two a lot of things can change in three years. Come on Brooke." Haley said and then pulled her up stairs.

" I can't believe he is here I mean why is he here. Spending the summer in LA would be so much better than spending the summer here. " Haley yelled stomping up to her room.

" Tutorgirl. I cant believe he is your brother. God its going to be so great when I sleep with him." Brooke said clapping her hands.

" No Brooke you have to promise me you wont sleep with him. Promise me." Haley pleaded.

" I Promise." Brooke said after she looked in the sorrow in Haley's eyes.

" Good now should I wear the blue halter or the black V neck?" Haley asked holding the two shirts up.

" Definitely the V neck" Brooke told her.

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS.

" Dude you have a sister." Nathan said for about the millionth time.

" Yes dude now stop saying that.' Lucas snapped.

" Its just so weird. I always thought it was just you and your parents. I mean nobody even mentioned her." Nathan said still in shock.

" That's because she left the family." Lucas replied.

" What like she got emancipated or something?"

" No when we moved out to LA she stayed here. Never called or anything. My parents pay the bills and send her money every month for groceries. And she goes around acting like we are the bad guys." Lucas said coldly.

" Luke you were making her pick up and move everything for you." Nathan tried to reason.

" You don't even know her and your taking her side?" Lucas almost yelled.

" No dude, I'm not taking sides. Calm down." Nathan flinched at lucas's sudden outburst of anger.

" Sorry dude it's just.." Lucas got interrupted by haley and Brooke walking down stairs and Haley walking into the living room with a glare and grabbing her jacket off the chair.

" Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

" Out."

" When are you going to be back?" Lucas asked.

" Why do you care?" Haley paused at the front door because Lucas was following her.

" because I'm older and I am supposed to look out for you." He said

Haley scoffed. " By two minutes. I can take care of myself. I have been doing fine for three years now and nothing is going to change now that you're here." Haley said and pulled Brooke out the door and slammed it.

**4 hours later 1 AM**

The front door opened and a very drunk Brooke sumbled in and a not drunk at all Haley walked in behind her.

" Have you been drinking?" Lucas asked smelling her breath.

" Yes Dad. That's what you do at a party" she said sarcastically. She did have some drinks but knows when to stop and can hold her liquor.

" What have you done to my sister?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

Haley turned to see Brooke poking Nathan's face as if to see he were real. Haley laughed,

" Come on tigger lets get some food and water into you." Haley said pulling Brooke away from Nathan.

" Haley why is there a Greek god in your house? Is he real?" Brooke slurred pointing towards Lucas.

" No Brooke there is no Greek God. Come on. Hey Nate do you want a burger? Haley asked while sitting Brooke steadily on a stool at the counter.

" Yea actually that would be great thanks." He stood up and walked into the Kitchen.

" Hey don't I get one?" Lucas wined following them.

" Maybe." Haley said as she handed Brooke a water bottle.

" Why burgers at One in the morning?" Luke asked.

" Because the food helps absorb some of the alcohol so there is less of a hangover in the morning." Haley and Nathan said at the same time. Luke turned and looked at Nathan.

" How do you know that.?" Luke asked.

" My life wasn't always in the newspapers and on TV. I went to parties before my parents decided I should become famous." He replied and took a bite out of his burger.

" Oh Haley- Baley these are the bestest." Brooke said then gobbled down her burger.

" Yeah Hales these are pretty good. When did you learn how to cook like this?" Lucas asked halfway through his burger.

" Well it comes from having a lot of practice. Once your alone you have to know how to fend for yourself." Haley replied coldly. " Come on Brooke time for bed." She said helping her off her stool. And pulling her upstairs.

"I'm gonna go to bed to" Nathan said and Lucas followed him upstairs.

IN HALEY'S ROOM.

Brooke was lying on Haley's bed And Haley was about to go to sleep when she heard Brooke speak.

" You know Hales maybe you and Lucas should Talk. You guys are so mean to each other and act like you hate each other. But you still love like when before he left." Brooke said and then fell asleep.

* * *

**SO that was the new story I hope you liked it. The next chapter is going to be way longer. I am going to start typing it today. Its twenty pages written out so it should be wicked long. OK PLEASE REVIEW.!!!**

**Love Naley2303B**


End file.
